


Quickie In The Library

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, Library Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, containts nsfw gif!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to have sex in crazy places...</p><p>**inspired by gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie In The Library

 

 

 

 

  


 

Sam glances up from the book he is reading, he has been watching Dean out of the corner of his eye but trying his best not to look at him. Dean catches Sam's eye and slowly slides his tongue across his lips. He is sitting across from his brother in the library, they have been there for nearly an hour and Dean can't take it anymore.

Dean is so damn horny he can't concentrate on the research they are supposed to be getting done. He told Sam they should pull over and mess around first but Sam had insisted they get the job done and have the rest of the night to have sex with no interruptions. Fuck that. Dean's so hard from watching his brother. As if Sam didn't turn him on enough as it was, when he reads he chews on his lip which pushes in those damn dimples that make his cock twitch. Dean had done nothing but picture all the ways he would be fucking his brother if he wasn't so damn stubborn and now he's so horny he can't take it.

"C'mon Sammy, we've got enough to go on. Let's get the hell outta here."

Sam sighs and opens another book, pretending to read it. He has no information, the only thing he has learned int he last half hour was that his brother's jeans are tighter than they were and they keep getting tighter. He can see Dean's big thick cock straining against his jeans and he knows Dean is desperate to have sex, he has been slowly driving Sam insane as always.

Dean pushes his chair back and pushes his hips in the air. He hears Sam suck in a breath and quickly look back down. He can see his hazel eyes peeking at him so he runs his hand down the bulge in his jeans. Dean glances around, there is no one in the back corner of the library. There were a few older women at the front desk and a couple random people at the computers but they are pretty much alone. Perfect. Dean smiles seductively at Sam. 

Sam watches his brother bite down on his lip and close his eyes as he runs his hand roughly up his denim trapped cock. When he sees Sam shift in his seat he slowly unbuckles his belt, his eyes staring into Sam's, watching his pupils grow and his eyes turn dark. 

Dean rips the button open, He slowly eases the zipper down and chuckles under his breath as Sam glances around nervously then his eyes go straight back to watching his brother. Dean always knows exactly how to get Sam riled up to the point he can't take it and is willing to do anything. He knows Dean has a thing for having sex in risky places and he knows Dean is going to try to get him to fuck in the library. It wouldn't be the first time, it would probably be easier to list the places they haven't had sex.

Sam isn't even pretending he isn't thoroughly checking Dean out, watching intently as his brother's hand slides up his t-shirt. Sam realizes he took his plaid shirt off. Damn him, Dean knows Sam's kinks, he has more than he can even count because Dean is a kinky bastard and had turned him into a sex-crazed nympho. He knows that Sam loves looking at his muscular body, his t-shirt is hugging his biceps and as he runs his hand up his shirt it flexes and Sam feels himself getting harder.

Dean slides his hand further up, flicking his nipple then tweaking it as he runs his other hand over his cock. Sam's eyes are drawn back down, Dean pushes his jeans past his hips then shoves them down enough so Sam can clearly see his dick straining against the thing fabric of his boxers. Dean moans softly as he makes a tight fist around his throbbing erection. He can see it is getting to Sam, the thought of taking Sam right now is turning him on more than it should. He can barely stand it, if he has to get Sam to that point to he can take him over to the stacks and fuck him.

"Fuck Sammy, so damn horny. Told you we shoulda pulled over earlier."

Sam sucks in a breath, Dean's hand is inside his boxers and his hand is moving up and down fast. Dean sees Sam run his hand across the front of his jeans as his eyes go back and forth between Dean tweaking his nipples and jerking his hand up and down his cock. He can tell Sam is just about ready to give in, so Dean lifts his hips up and shoves his jeans and boxers down past his thighs. 

"Dean!" Sam hisses as he turns bright red and glances around to make sure they are still alone.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean slowly runs his hand down his cock, slowly pushing his hips into his fist. "Am I making you horny?"

"Let's go out to the Impala."

Dean shakes his head. "I tried earlier but you didn't want to. I wanna fuck you right here."

Sam opens his mouth but doesn't know how to respond. Dean stands up and kneels down on the ground behind the table. From this angle he can see if anyone comes but they are pretty much hidden if someone glances over. 

Dean pulls his shirt off then grabs Sam's leg, trying to get him on the ground. "C'mon Sammy, you know you want this big cock." Dean slowly runs his fist up his cock, biting back a moan. "You let me fuck you right now, I'll do anything you want later."

"Anything?"

Dean nods and pulls Sam down onto the ground. He crushes his lips to his brother's, kissing him fiercely. Sam moans as Dean's hand runs up his aching cock. He pops his jeans open and slides his hand down the back of Sam's jeans. Dean grabs Sam's ass and thrusts into him, cursing under his breath when Sam's jeans dig into his erection.

"Fuck!" Dean pulls back and shoves Sam's jeans down. He puts both hands on Sam's ass and massages them into the firm muscles. Dean slides a finger across Sam's rim, smiling when he is able to fit his fingers inside. "Mmm yeah, still ready from the last time I banged you. You want me to fuck the hell out of you right here?"

Dean's sucks on Sam's neck, gradually working his way up. He grabs a fistful of Sam's hair, Sam gasps as he feels his brother's tongue slide up behind his ear. Dean exhales and it sends a shiver up Sam's spine. Dean tugs on his hair as his other hand slides up and down his side then settles on the small of his back.

“You want me to bend you over and fuck the hell out of you right here?”

Sam nods as he slides his hand down Dean’s chest. He never used to even like kissing or touching in public but somehow Dean has this effect on him, he makes him so horny he will do anything.

Dean teases his fingers into Sam’s ass and scissors them over his prostate as he kisses Sam hard. He kissed up Sam's neck, Sam moaned softly when Dean's cheek rubbed against his jaw and the sexy scruff burned against his skin. "Say it, I wanna hear what you want."

“I want you to take me right here."

Sam jerks Dean's head over and kisses him passionately then bites down on Dean’s lip, pulling on it as he hears Dean fight back a moan.

“Bend over for me,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. He grabs Sam’s hips, his fingers digging in hard as he kisses Sam deeper, his tongue savagely rolling around his mouth. Sam closes his eyes and moans softly.

Dean pulls back, as Sam turns around he shoves Sam’s shirt over his head. Sam was about to protest, it was bad enough his pants were down to his ankles he wanted to be able to quickly get dressed if someone happened to come to the back, but Dean had his clothes off so it didn’t really matter.

Sam bit down on his lip as he felt the head of Dean’s cock slide into him. He felt Dean thrust into him further and was hit with a rush of pleasure.

Dean slowly circled his hips and thrust into Sam harder. He pushed down on Sam’s back and felt his dick plunge in deeper. He heard Sam groan, so he grabbed his hips and pulled him into his thrusts. Dean rocked his hips harder, struggling to not make a noise because it felt so damn good.

Sam heard a noise and opened his eyes, he didn’t see anyone but it gave him a rush. The possibility of getting caught would normally make him never give in to Dean, but now that his brother’s big fat cock was pounding into him it was actually turning him on. He never would have thought he liked it but he did. He loved it.

Dean stretched over Sam as he continued to rock his hips in a steady motion, fucking into him with hard powerful thrusts. Sam moaned Dean’s name, so caught up in the feeling of his brother being tight against him.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean moaned into Sam’s neck. He felt Sam getting tighter around him so he slid his hand up Sam’s chest, digging his fingers into his firm pec muscle. He traced a finger over Sam’s nipple then slid his hand down and made a tight fist around his cock.

“Damn you’re getting so tight.” Dean paused and bit down hard on his lip. As much as he loved doing Sam everywhere he possibly could he wished he could make him scream because he loved hearing Sam come apart. “You love it when I fuck you like this don’t you?’

“Y-yes.” Sam’s voice was strained. He picked up his shirt and held it to his face to try and muffle the loud moans, but Dean could hear them and it was getting to him.

“Fuck Sammy, gonna make me come just listening to you,”

Sam was groaning and moaning into his balled up shirt, Dean felt an orgasm building. He thrust harder, trying desperately not to make too much noise. It was quiet in the library and he was humping into Sam hard, the sound of them slamming into each other was getting louder as Dean's thrusts became more and more frantic.

Sam could hear Dean softly grunting, he was breathing fire down Sam's neck. Sam knew he was being too loud but the feeling of his brother's cock drilling into his prostate was sending so much pleasure through his entire body he could care less anymore because it was pure ecstasy.

Dean felt Sam shuddering under him, he tightened his grip as his fist twisted up and down Sam's cock. Sam choked back a moan, Dean's cock was hammering into his prostate. He pushed down on Sam's back and shifted, groaning as he bottomed out and plunged in deep. 

"Sammy,"  Dean moaned breathlessly as Sam clenched down on his dick. 

Sam lost it when he heard his brother moaning his name. Dean heard him make the grunty groan he always made right before he came, Dean pummeled into him, Sam was pushing back meeting every thrust.

"Come for me, baby. As soon as he get back to the motel, do anything you want."

Sam came hard, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Dean. Sam started climaxing as he felt Dean's come fill him up. Dean buried his face in Sam's neck as he moaned his name.

Dean carefully pulled out and pulled his jeans up. He looked up at Sam and smirked. "Let's get the hell outta here. If you're good maybe I'll pull over in a few miles and bend you over my hood."

Dean laughed as he pulled Sam up and they headed toward the door. Sam loved having sex with Dean, and now he was starting to really like having risky semi-public sex. He started forming a plan on how he was going to get Dean all hyped but and horny enough to fuck, it would be easy because Dean was always down for having sex anytime any where and he loved it. He could hardly wait to have sex in all kinds of crazy places.

 

 

 

 


End file.
